bignatefandomcom-20200213-history
Gina Hemphill-Toms
Row 1 Title | Gender Row 1 info |Female Row 2 Title|Age Row 2 info |11 Row 3 Title|Nemesis Row 3 info| Nate| Row 4 title|FirstAppearance Row 4 info|March 27 1997 comic Row 5 title|LastAppearance Row 5 info|N/A| Row 6 Title|Friends Row 6 info|Mrs Godfrey Randy Betancourt Mary Ellen Popowski Weird Girl Gina Hemphill-Toms is one of Nate's schoolmates and rivals. Gina is P.S. 38's know-it-all and over-achiever, and often finds herself in academic competition with fellow overachiever Francis. Nate and Gina tend to despise each other with a passion, viewing each others' personalities and work ethics as terrible. Of course, Nate is again oblivious to the similarity. Nate listed her as number 1 on his list of worst potential project partners. She first appeared in 1999,but her previous design looks different from her current design. Personality Gina is a "know-it-all" student in the P.S. 38. As thought by Nate, she is terrible, although Gina and Nate view each other's work as terrible. She considers Nate as a dork. Appearances Big Nate: In a Class by Himself Gina gets Nate into trouble like always. ''Big Nate: Strikes Again'' Gina ruins the baseball team by using the name Kuddle Kittens, angering Nate. ''Big Nate: On a Roll'' Gina ruins Nate's plans of getting her and Artur together so he can have Jenny for himself. Nate's plan backfires and Artur misunderstood his plan so he tells everyone Nate has a huge crush on Gina. Gina tells Nate that she hates his guts and Nate punks her by telling her he does not hate her guts, it is her face that disgusts him. ''Big Nate: Goes For Broke'' Gina does not make an appearance but however, she is seen in Nate's flashback, in one of Nate's comics and she also made a cameo at the P.S. 38 Beach Party Dance. ''Big Nate Flips Out'' Gina was the captain of the former champion trivia team, Gina's Geniuses and co- editor of The Cronicle, the P.S.38 yearbook. ''Big Nate in The Zone'' Gina is the captain of the sixth graders on the Fitness Zone. ''Big Nate Lives It Up'' Gina is once again the captain of Gina's Geniuses' in the PS 38 Centennial Scavenger Hunt. Trivia *In recent strips, it has been hinted that Nate actually likes Gina deep down, but denies his feelings for her because he believes that he hates everything about her. Ironically, Nate's behavior toward Gina of despising her but hiding feelings for her is similar to what he thinks is his relationship with Jenny, in that he believes Jenny acts like she hates him but really likes him deep down. *In Big Nate On A Roll,'' ''she made it into the math Olympaid like Artur and Francis. *Back in 1999 Gina had a lower ponytail and a Muppet-like mouth. *On both the April 13-14, 2010 comic strips, she had red hair instead of blonde. * Also in Big Nate On A Roll, Gina says that her grade in the school is the highest (Likely correct) * Gina has four older brothers. Gallery ThumbnailCATOZWKF.jpg Gina.jpg|Gina from Big Nate gina.png|As seen in Poptropica HNI 0020.JPG|Gina winning the SPOFF tournament. Bn101010cmyk hs.jpg Gina being thanked by Mrs. Godfrey for her marvelous report on the year 1865..PNG HNI 0050.JPG Bignate23.gif Gina holding her books.PNG _20150829_013319.JPG imagef.jpg Category:Characters Category:Nate's Enemies Category:Females Category:Slight friends with nate